


Winter Dodge Ball

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Spencer Reid, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: banshee-cheekbones said: "hi! for your Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid + snowball fight?"





	Winter Dodge Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

It’s been a long week. They had to go to Louisiana for a case that took forever to crack. At the arrest, Derek got into a scuffle with the suspect and lost his earpiece. For two minutes, nobody knew what happened to him. He was fine, was putting the cuffs on the guy just as Spencer and JJ got up to the attic, but Spencer will always think of those two minutes as some of the worst of his life. To top it all off, their pilot announced that it was snowing back home. Spencer grew up in Nevada. He’s not fond of cold weather, and even after years of living in DC and traveling all around the United States to capture criminals, he’s still not used to snow.

He’s standing at the top of steps out of the airplane. The difference in temperature with Louisiana is stark, and he shivers as he inspects the asphalt below him. They keep it clear of any snow or ice, but it’s dark and hard to see, and he still doesn’t trust it. Black ice is dangerous for a reason.

‘Come on, baby boy. I’ve got you,’ Derek says, standing by the bottom step and holding out his arm.

Spencer raises his eyebrows. He loves and trusts his boyfriend, but the guy has a mischievous streak the size of the Pacific Ocean.

‘I’m not going to drop you,’ Derek says, reading Spencer’s mind. ‘There’s no snow to cushion your fall. I would never let you get hurt.’

‘Okay,’ Spencer nods. He carefully walks down the steps, and grabs Derek’s arm as soon as his feet tough the ground. His shoes find plenty of grip, and he probably doesn’t need the arm, but the wind is cold and he cuddles a little closer. ‘Thank you.’

‘It’s my pleasure.’

When the entire team is on the ground, Emily gets their attention with a wave of her hand. ‘It’s been a long week, so debrief is tomorrow morning.’ she says, rubbing at the black circles under her eyes. ‘Get some sleep, enjoy the snow.’

With exhausted cheers, everyone heads for their cars.

The ride home is quiet and smooth. Derek turns the radio down low and hums along to whatever is playing, lulling Spencer into a doze. It feels like no time has passed when Derek shakes him softly and says, ‘We’re here.’

‘You wanna come up?’ Spencer asks, then quickly hides a yawn in his scarf.

‘Of course I do.’

Halfway to the building, something hits Spencer in the back. He jumps in surprise and whirls around. Derek is standing by the hood of his car, snowball in his hand and two holes in the snow by his feet.

‘We’re grown men,’ Spencer admonishes him. ‘We’re not gonna ha–‘

Another snowball hits him in the shoulder.

‘That was on the ground!’ Spencer protests.

Derek shrugs, and takes a step to the side so he can scrape the snow off the roof of the car in front of his.

In the time it takes Derek to make a new snowball, Spencer ponders what to do. He could go inside and end the snowball fight before it’s well and truly begun, or… Or he could put his bag in the car and give his boyfriend a taste of the snow of his own. Dodging another snowball, Spencer walks back to the car as fast as he dares, throws his bag inside, and shuffles to the car behind Derek’s. When he pops up to lob a snowball at Derek, he delights in the surprised look on Derek’s face.

‘Your aim’s a little off!’ Derek shouts as Spencer ducks back behind the car. Spencer’s snowball barely grazed Derek’s shoulder.

‘If you stand still, I can practice!’ Spencer tries.

Derek’s warm, answering chuckle is a lot closer than it should be, and Spencer gets hit right on the shoulder from only a few feet away.

‘I’m winning,’ Derek grins.

‘We’ll see about that,’ Spencer says, narrowing his eyes.

It doesn’t take long for them to have cleared several cars, and for Spencer to be out of breath. The previously pristine sidewalk is a mess of scrambled snow from their footprints and broken-up snowballs. With no new snow falling, it’s getting slippery too, and Spencer is about to suggest they go inside, when his feet slide out from under him.

‘Spencer!’

Two strong hands grip his arms, but it’s no use. His boots can’t find purchase on the icy ground, and he starts falling backwards. He’s a little disoriented when he finds the ground not as hard or as cold as he expected. A groan by his ears informs him that it’s because he didn’t fall in the snow; he landed on Derek.

‘Told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt,’ Derek says, sounding a little smug.

Spencer struggles up and kneels down.

‘Are you okay? Did you hit your head?’ he asks. His hands hover over Derek. If he’s really hurt he shouldn’t touch him. He should call and ambu–

‘I’m fine.’ Derek holds out his hand, and Spencer helps him up. Together they brush the snow off Derek’s back and butt. ‘Nothing a cup of cocoa and dry clothes won’t fix. And maybe a kiss.’

Spencer huffs in relief. ‘Then we should probably go inside,’ he says. He plants a quick kiss to Derek’s lips. ‘Better?’

‘That’s not what I fell on, honey,’ Derek smirks.

Spencer blushes and smiles. Yeah, Derek’s fine. ‘Then we should _definitely_ go inside.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
